Mama Always Said
by Jlbrew28
Summary: The 'boys' are in trouble again, but not with 'Dad'. Follows "The Camping Trip". Warning: Discpline fic no spanking, though .


**NCIS**

"**Mama Always Said…"**

**Summary:**The 'boys' are in trouble, but not with 'Dad'.

**Author's Note****: **Follows "The Camping Trip".

**Warning:**Discipline story w/o spanking. Sorry L

_**Disclaimer: **_I don't own these characters. I just wrote this story for the fun of it. J

"Of all the immature, juvenile, inane _stunts_ I have ever seen, this one takes the cake!"

NCIS Director Jennifer Sheppard was not a happy woman.

In fact, she was downright pissed off!

The objects of her rage stood in front of her desk, all three looking like the naughty little boys they had been acting like.

Her icy gaze racked over each one of them.

Special Agent Anthony Dinozzo looked as if he'd been hauled into the principal's office.

Special Agent Timothy McGee looked as if he was about to faint, and M.E. Assistant Jimmy Palmer wasn't too far behind him.

If she hadn't been so angry at the moment, their 'lost little boy' looks would have tugged at her heartstrings; however, she was _still_ very angry.

"I have come to expect such childish antics from Agent Dinozzo," she growled, glaring at Tony, who pointedly looked down at his expensive Italian shoes, "but what could possibly have gotten into you, Agent McGee?"

"Well, ma'am," Tim stammered, "we were just…that is…well, we're very sorry, Ma'am."

_You're gonna be,_ she thought and then let her gaze settle on the youngest of the three.

"What's your excuse, Mr. Palmer?" she asked him, her voice as cold as the locker where they stored dead bodies to keep them 'fresh' for autopsy.

Jimmy's eyes were wide with anxiety. He'd never been the object of the Director's displeasure before.

"I…uh…that is…well…I…I don't know," he stammered, not meeting her gaze.

Jenny sighed, shaking her head at them. "I have half a mind to suspend all three of you for the next week," she growled, threatening, "_and_ put a black mark in your records."

All three young men stiffened at that, their gazes becoming even more worried.

"That's not going to happen," a voice behind them spoke, and Jenny shifted her gaze to where Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs stood.

He's been standing there the entire time while she chewed out his 'boys', but had yet to interfere.

This ticked her off even more. "Agent Gibbs," she growled, "I'll remind you…"

The look he leveled her stopped her in her tracks. She sighed. Yes, she _was_ his boss but she was also his former partner (and lover). There _was_ some things Jethro didn't allow, and yelling at him in front of subordinates was one of them.

"I'll handle it, Jen," he told her, assuredly.

"I'm the Director," she growled, "I have the right…"

"When it involves work, you have the right," he told her, that irritating calmness of his raking her nerves, "but this had nothing to with the job, Jen. The 'boys' were playing ball in the parking garage—after hours, after they'd been dismissed for the day—on their on time. They got a little excited and ended up breaking the window out of a car…"

"It was _my_ car, Jethro," she reminded him, heatedly. The three young men winced.

"Yes," Gibbs said, "and I'm sure they're very sorry. Right, Anthony?"

"Absolutely, 'Dad'," Tony answered, smirking.

"Lose the smirk," Gibbs ordered, sternly, "you're in trouble here. Timothy?"

"You have no idea how sorry, Boss," Tim stammered, his gaze going back and forth between the two authority figures in his life.

"Jimmy?" Gibbs asked, raising an eyebrow at his 'youngest'.

"I….uh…uh…um…" Jimmy stammered, his nervousness getting the better of him.

"James Palmer!" Gibbs growled, narrowing his eyes. "Answer the question!"

Jimmy nodded. "Yes, sir, ma'am," he said, "I'm very sorry for what happened."

Tony snorted. "Especially since it was your fault," he muttered, just loud enough for everyone to hear.

Gibbs crossed his arms. "What was that, Anthony?" he asked, sternly.

Tony blushed. "Uh, nothin'," he said, again looking down, "just thinkin' out loud."

"Well, knock it off," Gibbs growled. "You're liable to make your head explode!"

Tim and Jimmy both snorted at that, and he _almost _smiled in relief. Those two were nervous he was afraid they were both going to have a stroke on him. At least, they relaxed a little bit now.

Jenny cleared her throat, gaining their attention again. "About my car?" she asked, sweetly…but her gaze told them just how pissed she still was.

Gibbs shrugged. "Whatever the repairs cost, divide it in three and take it out of their checks," he said, evenly, "and they'll come by your house every Saturday for the next month to wash it and clean the inside…along with any other chores you need them to do…right, Gentlemen?"

The three 'boys' nodded. By now, they would have agreed to anything if it just got them out of there in one piece.

Jenny thought about it, and that did sound like a half-fitting punishment…but only _half_-fitting.

"All right," she agreed, "but there's one more thing." She stepped out from behind her desk and faced the three young men squarely.

"You three turn and around and bend over," she ordered. "Jethro, hand me your belt."

All three young men's eyes widened in shock and disbelief. Surely the director wasn't going to…

They looked to Gibbs for support, but all he did was nod his head and gesture for them to obey.

Gulping, they did so.

Jenny held out her hand. "Your belt, Jethro?" she hissed at him.

"Why don't you use one of theirs?" he asked, smirking.

"Because," she told him, "they may be the one getting this blistering, but you're the one accepting it. Understand?"

Oh yeah, he understood all right.

This was about him accepting the fact that she too had the right to discipline his 'boys'.

Giving the three young men who would soon have sore tails to sit on a sympathetic look, he removed his belt and handed it to her.

As she doubled it over and snapped it once for affect, he shook his head.

_Mama always said…don't play ball near my car!_


End file.
